1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to remote microphones and receivers and in particular to a novel circuit for muting the output of the receiver under certain conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote microphones which comprise means for transmitting an audio signal on a radio frequency carrier and which utilize a radio receiver for detecting the radiation and demodulating it are well known. However, in such systems of the prior art when the microphone user moves out of range of the receiver or wherein spurious radiation such as police radio stations or other radiation are present can interfere and cause undesirable noise and audio signals to be reproduced at the receiver. For example, in an auditorium where a remote wireless microphone is being used if a police car or other vehicles were to pass the auditorium and radiate a spurious signal it is possible with present day wireless microphones and receivers that such spurious signal would be detected and interfere with or even be reproduced at the output of the receiver.